A Gem To Protect
by Greenwolfkate
Summary: Working to gain the Crystal Gems' trust. She can't go back to Homeworld. What happens when Jasper gets her first personal experience with Gem Regeneration? Will the emotionless warrior come to find feelings? Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if its a bit off. Or if there are any mistakes. Open to constructive criticism. [Completed.]
1. A Battle Mistake

Clashes of weapons echoed in the air around the Gems, they had come on a mission. It was dangerous; many close calls were passing by each of their faces. It would've been a very uneven matchup between them and their targets; though there was a new member on the team. One no one really expected to be amongst them, much less on their side.

Jasper, she felt so alive, this was the first time that she could let loose and just be herself on the battle field. The old battles that she fought before were ordered by a commander, she hated to be told how to do what she knew what to do! Grinning as she punched through the enemy she had before her. There were a few different shaped monsters. Taking it upon herself to take on the ones she felt were more difficult than the others.

Things were going well, the orange colored gem grinned; things were going well. It also presented the opportunity for her to show the Crystal Gems that her strength could be useful to their plans. She still didn't quite grasp how they loved this world, but to have their trust would make life easier. She couldn't go back to Homeworld, not after failing and letting the ship be destroyed. Caught in her thoughts and fighting she hadn't put any attention on the other gems. They were fully capable beings, having been in Rose Quartz's army and survived.

That's what she had thought until the sudden yell broke her concentration. It was the 'leader', Garnet, with one look towards her and following her vision; the cause of her yell was apparent. The slimmest member, Pearl, had been grabbed by two as if she was a wishbone. Pearl's struggling was practically useless. Blue eyes widening as a third had grabbed her dropped staff. Everyone abandoned their own fights to race towards the trapped gem.

Racing forward toward the one that needed back up, Jasper thought they were going to make it. They were almost right on top of them. Just a few moments too late, everyone's eyes widened in horror as the pale gem's own weapon was used to stab through her chest. A scream left her throat, cut short as she disappeared with the puff of white into her gem. Jasper saw red, ramming her helmet into the one that had stabbed Pearl. It was sent flying back away from the gem that had fallen into the jungle grass. Wasting no time, Jasper curled and rolled, one hand easily scooping up the small in comparison gem.

Garnet and Amethyst split the two that had held Pearl still between them. The taller smashing her fists into hers multiple times, almost too quick for Jasper to keep track of. Amethyst used her whip to tighten around the other, before slamming it into the ground. "We need to get back to the temple!" Garnet stated firmly. The meaning becoming clear when Jasper's attention turned to the monsters that they had abandoned turning their attention to the defenseless gem in her hand. Unconsciously pulling it closer to her body, noticing how smooth it felt against her palm and fingers. She couldn't help but gnash her teeth sharply at the thought of fleeing before following Garnet when called.

Though Garnet wanted to carry Pearl's gem, Jasper either ignored her or honestly didn't hear the request for the other gem. Staring down at the white oval in her hand, Jasper seemed deep in thought. "How long does it take to regenerate?" she asked seriously glancing to the leader.

"It can vary from gem to gem and the circumstances, you should know this right?" Amethyst answered frowning some at the muscled one's question.

"No, you either survive or you don't on Homeworld. You wouldn't know that though," Jasper answered through gritted teeth. Gems that were weak and needed to regenerate were never given a chance to. They were merely crushed and new ones took their place. Diamond Authority didn't take kindly to failures or setbacks. The exception, if one managed to hide away before reverting to their gem state. Then they would live the rest of their lives in fear of being found out.

"She'll be okay; she just needs time to recover. I need to see if her gem was injured," Garnet added holding out her hand since Jasper had come back from her thoughts. It took a moment for the other to relinquish Pearl's gem to the fusion. Watching closely as Garnet inspected the pearl carefully. Fingers ran along it feeling for scuffs or cracks, focused intently.

"Well?" Jasper said, a bit of an aggressive tone of demand in her tone, only realizing when Garnet looked at her from over her visor, a firm look in her eyes. The taller's gaze shifted to the side before muttering a half 'Sorry' under her breath.

A soft sound of disapproval left Garnet's lips before looking back down to the gem in her hands. "Her gem looks undamaged. When she regenerates, it should be alright," she replied after the apology, as close as she was going to get from the stubborn gem.

Once back at the beach house, Jasper paced the kitchen somewhat. It was annoying; she couldn't place why she felt so uneased with this situation. Was it that the fact someone who ruined her chance of going home was so easily defeated? No, she didn't that was it. Amethyst had gone about her usual routine of food and then to her room. Garnet never fond of being around Jasper, period, so it left her and Pearl alone in the main room.

There was no doubt that the human-gem child would be upset by this when he returned home. He had been left behind by Garnet with Lapis Lazuli; the fusion had deemed it too unsafe for him to come with them. So Lapis had stayed behind as well, feeling that she was bound to protect him after all he had done for her. Jasper settled onto the couch, looking to the pearl settled into a blanket on the table. Garnet had deemed it was safe enough, knowing that Steven would find her there. The white haired gem figured that she had better things to do then babysit herself and Pearl. Shaking her head, she thought for a while before reaching out and picking up the gem and blanket. "They act like this is completely normal. A gem reverting back to this form, back on Homeworld Yellow Diamond would crush anyone she found out was 'weak' enough to have that happen," she pondered to herself.

The time to herself, allowed her to take a closer look at Pearl, and reflect on events in the past. Jasper felt her eyes narrowing at what had happened since she came to Earth. "How do you continue to confuse me?" she muttered watching as the light shimmered off the surface. "Every time I think that I have somewhat of an understanding about all of you, something else pops up and starts me back at square one."

"Guys I'm home! Amethyst! Garnet! Pear-, "Steven's voice called out as he entered the front door with a big smile on his face that quickly faltered. "What happened!?" he practically cried out running to the large gem. Eyes already watering at the thought of his friend hurt.

"She was outnumbered." Jasper watched as Steven reached out to gently touch the pearl, a small whimper left him. The memories of the last time that Pearl had been forced back to this came forward. "What's the matter? Garnet said that she would be fine," she wasn't good with words, especially ones of sympathy.

"That's not it Jasper," the boy looked down, his hand gripping at his stomach. "She went into her gem before. And it was my fault, it took her a long time to come back," he whispered sadly. "Two weeks, and It was horrible. I didn't know if she'd come back."

This was a surprise, to see this serious and solemn side of the human. He was always so bouncy and all over the place. Thinking over what he said she furrowed her brow; her gaze returning to gem in the blanket. "How about I make a deal with you then? I will make sure that nothing happens to her gem. She means a lot to you right, I can protect her from being hurt until she returns." Unsure why she made that offer to Steven, something just told her to. The reaction she got was Steven wiping his tears away roughly and watching her intensely.

"If you're sure you can handle it," he wanted Jasper's word. He had decided to trust her enough to tell the Gems to let her live with them. So far she hadn't caused any serious harm, asides from some snide arguments between her and Amethyst or Pearl. This was something important.

"I'm sure I can take care of a gem. I'm not a complete machine of destruction. Not to mention I don't really do much around here anyways. I might as well be of some use." The response was a bit flat, but something in her voice seemed to settle right with Steven as he gave a nod. He told her that she was in charge of watching over Pearl until she came back. Giving her some tips on what he did the last time that this had happened, including movies might be good.


	2. A Reflective Wait

_I realize that not all the pieces are lining up at this point in time of the fic. But I am hoping that it will all come together with time. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It is very appreciated! Also there is probably going to be some OOC moments in this fic, for lots of reasons. Would like to thank my first two readers of this who talked with me off of this site and offered pointers and encouragement. Thanks guys!_

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident with Pearl, no hints of her being close to reforming as of the present time. Jasper couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. Steven had taken time to sit with Jasper for the first day, being sure to go over every single thing he could think of about Pearl's gem being taken care of. It was only after an irritated expression and a stern "I can handle watching over a gem," that the boy made a quick exit.

This left Jasper pretty much stuck at the Temple, due to a threat from Garnet that if anything were to happen to the other that she'd see to it that Jasper wished she had stayed at the bottom of the ocean. With not much to do asides from watching television shows, eating, or dare she try sleeping, she heard Steven and Amethyst talk about it. She'd even seen the boy practically crawl up the stairs for that human necessity after a particularly hard day. So she worked out, as much the little house could provide anyway. So it was hardly worth calling it exercise.

Staring at the door, of the house then back to the pearl that rested upon the couch in the blanket, she tilted her head back on the cushion. "Who knew that regeneration would take so long, and be so boring," she commented to herself. Staring up at the ceiling, thinking to those months ago, when this got started.

The two of them were losing their identities, being Malachite for so long under such horrible conditions. Each fighting for control; gasping when they surfaced for air that they didn't require. When Steven came to them in the night, she wasn't sure how, it started a great disturbance in both of them. The need to protect and serve came from Lapis; while the want to destroy and rage came from herself. It almost destroyed the two of them, until they snapped. Becoming unfused, Jasper couldn't even stay conscious under those pressures. She thought she was going to end up at the bottom of the ocean forever.

That wasn't the case however, she didn't know how long she had been out, and when she woke up she found herself surrounded by the Crystal Gems, traitors to Homeworld, her enemies around her. Hearing them talking about what to do with her, she scowled, ready to fight; though her wrists were tied down by the purple gem's whips.

"Wait! We don't need to fight," she heard the boy say, looking at him with a confused and disgruntled gaze. "You've been fused so long, you're probably exhausted, right?" he asked looking at her with a look of concern. It was only then, that she noticed how heavy her limbs felt.

"I know you don't really like us, but I really don't want to fight anymore."

Garnet's focus had shifted to Steven. "Well, what would you suggest then Steven?" She seemed to be interested in what he had to say. After all he did have a knack for pulling the unexpected out.

"We could…keep her prisoner? But not bubble her, I don't want to see gems that can communicate be hurt. Even if she has hurt us," the youngest in the room stated, trying to pick his words carefully. At the mention of not bubbling Jasper, Amethyst and Pearl couldn't help but look disgusted at the thought of Jasper being in their home while not bubbled.

Garnet hadn't been too keen on the idea herself, but just like with the Centipeetle, the look he gave her managed to make her give a slight nod "We will try it Steven, we'll make a holding room for her."

Hearing these words, Jasper felt her jaw tighten "Who… said I wanted your help, traitors," she forced out of her mouth. Yellow eyes at them, ignoring the fact, that at this moment, it would probably be easy for them to force her into her gem. She was never one to give up willingly.

Not but a few hours later did she find herself in a created prison cell, though it was definitely much nicer than what she had ever seen. Finally Jasper had the strength to sit up without her entire body aching in protest. Just within her core, probably from how much she had been buffeted by the waves more than likely. She looked around the area from where she sat on a bed? What a bunch of softies. Scoffing at this treatment, she tightened her hands into fists.

"Jasper." Her name making her look up at who had come to talk with her. It was Pearl, this caused an eyebrow to raise in somewhat interest as to what this small thing would want.

"What do you want, defect?" she nearly spat out, looking her over to see the reaction she would get.

A harsh look came to Pearl's face, though she shook her head and let out a hard breath. "Steven wants to find some good in you. I don't believe you have any. You were just made for war, to smash and destroy. How could something like you be good at anything else?" she said in a quiet voice, arms crossed over her waist, fingers slightly gripping at her elbows as she spoke about her. "If anything happens to him, because he decided that we shouldn't put you in a bubble for the rest of eternity. I promise you, that it will not be good."

"We'll see, very generous cell you have here," Jasper stated in a mocking tone, before smirking at the upset look she got in return before Pearl left her to be.

Being cooped in such a small space with no way to relieve her stress or energy made her irritable. The prisoner gem had resorted to pacing within her cell as much as she could. A couple of weeks passed by, what seemingly felt like an eternity to her. When the Crystal Gems would check on her, she'd give them a glare and a snide insult at this point. No more death threats or aggressive attacks against the walls.

The three of them came down one day, this was confusing, it was always just one of them; maybe Amethyst and Pearl if Jasper had been particularly nasty. "What is it you three want? Decided to come put me out of my misery?" Jasper asked watching them with a wary and curious expression.

"No, as much as that would be great to do," Amethyst stated with a dissatisfied groan. Looking up to the tallest of the three. "Are we really gonna do this Garnet?"

"Steven had an idea, and so we came with a proposition for you Jasper," Garnet stated, choosing to ignore Amethyst for now, before her mind was changed. One hand clasped in a fist. "We can let you out of this cell, on the premise that you will not cause more trouble for us, help when we need it. Prove that we won't have to destroy your body and bubble you. It would be best for you to accept this offer. It took a long time to decide to come to you with this deal."

A look of genuine surprise came to the muscled one's face. "Wait a minute, you're saying that you will let me out of this tiny cramped place, if I play nice with you?" she asked crossing her arms sternly over her chest. She hated the idea of being under their thumb.

"It's this, or agreeing to our deal. I've seen you pacing, I'm surprised you haven't worn a trench into the floor," Pearl stated matter-of-factly. She looked somewhat pleased at watching the orange gem's brows furrow at this observation.

These weren't much in options, and to be honest Jasper didn't like either one. The thought of staying in this cell, made her skin crawl at the lack of engagement for her. Eyes watching the Gems outside of her prison, she stayed silent for a quite some time. Finally the striped gem gave a hefty sigh; one filled with aggravation "Fine, you have a deal," she reluctantly agreed.

After that it was training, in the Crystal Gems' fighting methods. Listening to them drone on about 'teamwork' and 'having each other's backs'. Weak gem talk, but she would listen, anything to not be shut in a tiny space again. After a time of this, they took her with them as a test, to see if she would cooperate with them during their missions. Needless to say, she shone in regards to combat, but she needed work on being able to focus on the others during this. So they worked, hard and multiple times.

Blinking multiple times brought Jasper back to the present "It's almost like being back in that cell. Nowhere to go, nothing to do," she stated turning her attention back to gem beside her. "Got to say, it was surprisingly brave of you to threaten me that day," she commented to herself with a smirk.


	3. Thoughts Unknown

_Hey guys, I wanted to try and get this out within a somewhat orderly pace, so that I don't lose motivation to continue this. So it took me a bit to figure it out. But one of my new friends helped me finish the last help by making a small suggestion. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

The striped gem was sprawled on the couch, a displeased expression on her face. It was too quiet in the Temple for her liking. Steven had been doing his best to train with Connie on their own under Lapis' supervision. After realizing that Jasper wouldn't want to 'watched over' by the group of kids and gem, they had decided to leave her be. Garnet and Amethyst were absorbed in coming up with a new strategy on how to take care of the beasts that they had been fighting.

The Temple didn't offer her anything to keep her mind busy. The door wouldn't open to her, for obvious reasons. Her gem couldn't activate it, so she was stuck in the beach house. She had already tried weight lifting with what she could find. Not really sating her need for a distraction. "Going out on the beach shouldn't hurt you, right?" Jasper murmured aloud, more to reassure herself that being out of the house would be fine for the gem.

Lifting it within one hand, she took another moment to take in the appearance. So smooth, almost flawless. She was so used to seeing sharply pointed gems; gems that one might be hesitant to touch, as if the gem itself would cut the flesh. "Strange indeed," she mused opening the door and stepping outside onto the porch. Eyes would scan the sandy shore; no one seemed to be around. Not too unusual given the fact that she learned not many of the locals came to this side of the beach.

Stepping onto the sand she walked along it, it felt good to stretch her legs out. Keeping a distance from the lapping waves, she still didn't care for the ocean, not after Malachite. Then again, who wouldn't feel the same way? Asides from Lapis of course, being what she was, she'd never hate the sea.

After a short time of her slow pace, she moved her legs at a faster pace. She preferred weights to running, but she'd take what she could get. Soon her feet hitting the sand quickly, she sprinted forward. The pearl securely held within her fingers, letting her mind be cleared of some of the cluttered thoughts about what all was going on. Once she reached the cliffs, Jasper stopped taking in a deep breath, the smell of the salty water hit her, moving to be against the cliff wall. The gem sat down leaning against it.

Garnet still didn't trust her fully, that was obvious, the way that she looked at her with a grimace and spoke to her. Out of all the gems that she now lived with, she would say that the fusion was the one that disliked her the most. Amethyst was more open with her; she had managed to put most of what happened before behind them. The two of them were able to relate on the fact that they enjoyed showing their strength off. Pearl, she was the hardest to read, she could go from completely ignoring her to having a decent conversation of different subjects. The Rose Quartz child had pretty much welcomed her with open arms, which still confused her how easily he warmed up to her.

If she was still loyal to Yellow Diamond, she could have smashed Pearl's gem by now. It was easy to do; just one strong grasp could at least crack it. Jasper had broken gems before, back during the war. With her weapon, or just with her own strength; a gem breaking had a unique sound to it depending on what it was. Some had a similar sound to glass breaking, others were a dull sound like a boulder being struck; with a furrow of her brow Jasper was lost in her memories of destroying gems that defied Yellow Diamond.

"Hey Jasper, what are you doing out here?" the voice broke Jasper from her thoughts. The orange gem lifting her head quickly and noticing that it had been the purple one.

"Oh, Amethyst, I didn't see you," she responded before shaking her head. "It was too stuffy in that house for me. So I figured that coming out would be fine. Gems aren't that fragile to be unable to be taken outside."

"Risky move, glad I found you first before anyone else. They'd probably have a cow if they knew you were out here with Pearl by yourself," the shorter stated before falling down beside Jasper folding her arms behind her back leaning against the wall.

"Yeah? They don't trust me that much, huh?"

"No, it's not that. It's that P is important to the group. She kinda helps us all from becoming too far unharmonized," Amethyst stated with a small shrug.

"Is that so?" Jasper couldn't help but question with some interest. She would have guessed that would have been Garnet's job, or even Steven's due to how he acted when the three of them would get into an argument.

"It's not quite like how Garnet is; she's more like a leader. And Steven can only do so much, y'know?" Was her answer. "Like, when Garnet and I formed Sugalite, we got carried away. We tend to be pretty extreme. We lost ourselves, and Sugalite took over. P managed to get us to unfuse. She keeps us balanced," Amethyst continued before giving a small chuckle "It must not seem like it makes a lot of sense. But she does, we can count on her."

At this Jasper made a slight frown at the mention of fusion, but she listened to Amethyst calmly. Waiting for the end of this tale, the frown was now more of a thoughtful one instead of disgust. She'd seen Pearl prove that she wasn't just some 'defective Pearl' over the past month that they had been going on missions together. To think, though, that she had taken down a fusion on her own. One of Amethyst and Garnet too, that was an impressive thought.

"I know you still think that Pearl isn't as strong as the rest of us, but she has her own strengths that are different than ours," Amethyst added on during that pause. This surprised Jasper, looking at the other with a confused look. "It's the way that you interact with each of us. With me, you don't hold back too much, because of how I've shown my strength like you do, by boasting and proving it. Garnet, it's because you've personally fought her. You already know her power by first-hand experience. Pearl, though, you treat her as if she's something that would easily break if you spoke too loud or closed the door too hard. She's not made of glass."

"I never said that she was," Jasper stated quickly, taken aback some by this observation by the smaller. Did she really act that way? She didn't think she did. Then again, she never thought on this, why would she treat Pearl that way?

"Actions can speak volumes; Pearl isn't as nearly obvious as I am either. Maybe you should think about changing your actions? I know that she doesn't like to be thought as less useful."


	4. A Terrible Night

Jasper had spent the majority of her time that day talking things over with Amethyst. Asking about the years after that she had joined Rose's forces, to learn about how many had been lost by that time. Amethyst did her best to answer these questions; she had still been very young when they found her in the Kindergarten. "You do know that Garnet or Pearl would be better at answering these, right?"

"Yes, but as things are, you're the best I can ask. Garnet and I don't get along, and Pearl is out of commission right now," Jasper explained nodding to the gem in her hand. She had been holding the whole time that the two of them were on the beach.

"I guess you do have a point," Amethyst agreed with a small shrug, a slow sigh leaving her lips. "Well what else do you want to know?"

"How many times, since the war ended, has this happened to all of you?" Jasper questioned referring to being drawn back within their gem. She was curious, to know how often that this happened and the incidents.

"Most of those happened to me. I get excited and go overboard so I get hurt a lot," Amethyst answered at first with a grin at her own record. "Garnet, as far as I know the only time she was forced to unfuse was when she first fought you." There was an awkward pause at this statement. "And Pearl, it happened once recently," she added thinking about it.

"And how long did she take then?"

"That time, it took…" Amethyst had to think about it "Two weeks? If I remember right."

"That long? What happened to her?" Jasper pressed. If this time was going to take that long, she wanted to know.

"Well, we had watched this movie with Steven, and he wanted to learn to do a trick in the movie. So Pearl was demonstrating sword techniques with her HoloPearl. Things were going boringly smooth," the purple gem started to tell the event to the bigger one. "Steven wanted to her to the move from the movie. Pearl tried telling him that it was just in the movie. That's when she got distracted, and…"

The orange gem noticed how Amethyst looked down. Did Pearl really get caught off guard by her own hologram? She waited for the shorter to continue, doing her best to resist pushing the other to tell her.

"The hologram ran her through with its sword. Through the back and out her stomach. After that, she tried telling Steven she was fine, except that she retreated to her pearl before she could finish. So we told Steven about regeneration. It was a long wait for her to come back, that was the longest she ever took to come back."

Jasper glanced to the side for a moment, looking back to the one talking to her. "Thank you… I can tell it wasn't easy for you to retell that," she meant it. It couldn't be easy, not with how similar that Pearl's current state was to that last one. Amethyst had a look of surprise as she looked up to Jasper. She hadn't thought that she would be thanked.

After a period of somewhat comfortable silence passed, Amethyst stood up "I'm going to get back to Garnet, see if she's had any luck with coming up with a strategy about how to fight those guys in case P isn't back soon," she told Jasper with a slight smile of appreciation at the conversation they had. Hurrying back across the beach, back to the house, assumedly back to Garnet's room of the Temple.

"Maybe Garnet will stop giving me that look when you come back," Jasper stated to herself as she thought about it. Garnet was the only that wasn't willing to speak with her, only when it was necessary. Which was reasonable, but it wasn't something that she particularly liked.

She waited outside until the moon started to rise into the sky, watching it shine down onto the beach, it seemed late enough for Steven to be asleep. Jasper didn't feel like talking with him, answering questions probably about what she did while he was out with his friends. Entering the house as quietly as the screen door would allow.

Once she was on the couch, she ended up laying down on it not much later. The sounds of Steven's snores confirmed that the boy was asleep. Thoughts drifting to the idea of sleeping, it sounded very weird. Lowering your guard, and somehow you saw things that weren't real. Closing her eyes with a huff of breath she continued her pondering. How long she was like that? Who knew, but she found that she was pretty comfortable stretched out. Being sure she put Pearl's gem into her other hand, so that it wouldn't fall from the couch to the floor.

The striped gem had been quite aware of where she had the other's gem, not wanting to be the one to cause any harm to it. The rhythm of the human-gem's snoring was calming now that she noticed. Listening to it, she slowly lost the feeling of the couch against her back. Muscles started relaxing, as her mind slipped further back into what was new to the gem.

She stood in the middle of a barren scape, looking around her; at first confusion was painted across her features. "Where?" she whispered, before the scenery clicked, this place she knew. The battlefield, before it became what it was today, the strawberry field.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out there and do what you were made for!" Words barked out by a commander she once knew. The voice snapping her out of her confusion, feeling her body do as she was told. Weapon summoned, she ran forward. It had her pulse racing, but not from the thrill. She knew was on the other side of this battle. Who she was fighting.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Garnet's voice echoed out, reaching Jasper's ears causing her to look up. There they were the three gems. Rose, Garnet, and Pearl. Warriors being forced back to their gems and some being destroyed before she could look away. "She's only using us."

"No! I don't want to fight you," the tall gem said tightening her hands into fists. A frustrated look on her face. "I don't know what I'm doing here. This has already happened. The war's over!"

"Why are you hesitating Jasper? We have a job to do. Take. Out. The. Traitors!" A hiss hit her ear, a cold sensation running through her as she felt sharp nails against her back. "Look, you already have one at your mercy. Just end this," came a whisper filled with venom.

A sickening drop in her stomach as she looked to her hands, a sword in them, from a fallen gem no doubt. Before her on the ground laid Pearl, the pale one's eyes wide as she tried to scoot back. There bruises lining her arms and legs. Her outfit covered in dirt and torn in places from the trading of blows; gritting her teeth in attempts to keep any pain from showing, her eyes were giving it away.

"Just let go, it's what you were made for. It's all you're good for. Destroying."

Jasper's mind was saying no, as loud as she could. Sword lifted above her head, hands gripping firmly, a sinister smirk pulling at her lips, revealing her sharp teeth as she stood ready to strike.

"No…Please, please wait," Pearl managed to shakily get out. "I don't want to die," she begged, tears breaking free to run down her cheeks.

"You're just a defective gem, useless." Jasper heard her own words, an amused tone. Her laughter rung in her ears as the sword was driven downwards; point being driven through the centered gem, splintering it into many pieces. The scream that left her victim's lips was shattering, her own mind stopping.

Jolting up to a sitting position, Jasper looked around wildly, chest heaving. Cold sweat covered her body and face. She was in the beach house, not the battle field. Pearl's gem wasn't shattered either; it was still in her hand, secure and safe.

"What was that?" Jasper asked herself, wiping the sweat from her brow, it was horrible. She still felt sick about those whispers in her ear. That didn't seem what Steven called 'dreams'. Straightening herself up on the couch she didn't dare allow herself to fall back into that kind of vulnerability.


	5. Drowning

_This took me a while to figure out how to take this chapter. I think things might pick up pace even more soon. Let me know what you think. Feel free to leave suggestions and what not. Thank you for reading this!_

* * *

It had been five days since Pearl's retreat to her gem. Jasper didn't know if she could handle waiting even longer for the pale one to come back. She figured that this stress would stop when she returned. Her first dream had been a nightmare, one that she didn't care for how it went. She hadn't spoken a word about what it was about to Garnet or Amethyst; she didn't want them to doubt that she was on their side.

Today, Jasper had found herself walking to the far side of the beach. A middle point, no one really played at; to be by herself. Allowing her to think on the past events; why would she dream about such an action? Yes, she was here now, going against Yellow Diamond's orders, but she had already come to terms with that. Hell, she'd even started to accept the fact that the people and gems that lived in Beach City were starting to rub off on her.

"I don't know what to do," she huffed out under her breath in frustration. "Steven said that nightmares didn't really need to have a reason to happen," she told herself shaking her head. Though Connie had mentioned that nightmares commonly came from self-doubt or an inner fear, Jasper didn't feel fear. There was no reason to ever have that kind of instinct being a warrior. It kept gnawing at the back of her brain though.

All this thinking, and rethinking was making her mentally exhausted. She had been focused on this foreign idea, which caused her to refuse to let herself slip back into sleep. Not wanting to revisit that scene, the silvery dust that the pearl had turned into before she had awoken. Closing her eyes turning her face up to the sun, letting it warm her body; it felt soothing, compared to how she had been feeling.

Her mind was focused on how the breeze felt against her skin, taking a few deep breaths to try and clear the cluttered mess that was occupying her thoughts. How much time passed? Who knew.

"Jasper, wake up. You're slacking off." The words stirred the orange gem some, eye cracking open while yawning. Had she really fallen asleep? Shifting her gaze up to see who had spoken, she blinked a few times. It was Pearl.

"Pearl? When did you?" Jasper asked a greatly confused expression showing on her features. Sitting up straight, her hand sinking some in the sand so that she'd get a better look. The moon hung in the sky above them. "Can't believe I fell asleep, I don't remember," she mumbled shaking her head.

A soft laugh left the thinner's lips at this sight before her "I reformed while you were sleeping. Surprised you didn't sense me," she answered with that cocky small smile she got when she was right. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I- just needed some time alone. Well, you know, as alone as I could get while watching over your gem," Jasper replied, feeling a slight twist in her stomach as she spoke. Not too sure of why that sensation was deciding to settle within her.

At this Pearl eased into her squatting sit, beside Jasper. "You mean to tell me, that you looked after me after I retreated?" Her voice was soft and curious. Receiving a silent nod from the bigger in response, she smiled gently. "That was very kind of you."

Jasper felt flustered by this compliment from Pearl, clearing her throat "Well, someone had to make sure that you made it back," she stated matter-of-factly. "I was the only that didn't have any training to do."

"I see, so it was just business?" Pearl asked with a small frown at this message.

"Wha-? No, no. I mean, it's like what Steven said. We're on the same team. So we should look out for each other or something like that."

"I appreciate it nonetheless Jasper." The pale one would slowly ease up into a standing position, offering her hand out to the taller. Though there was something more than an invite to help her up in those blue eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Those golden eyes watching in curiosity, her hand hovering above Pearl's. Not quite sure if she wanted what was being offered.

"I've been in my gem for a long time, I was hoping that you'd entertain the idea… Of dancing with me," a soft blue blush came to those light cheeks at the end of her suggestion. Eyes glancing to the side slightly.

"Dancing? Pearl, I don't dance," Jasper commented, her lips turning downwards some. Watching as the other pulled her free arm around her waist some, fingers gripping at the side of her outfit. Shrinking back some. Muttering a 'sorry'.

The bigger gem sighed before standing up slowly and brushing the sand from her outfit "Alright," she breathed out. The look of hurt on Pearl's face was a bit much to see for the first time so soon after reforming.

At first Pearl didn't know how to react, she had thought that Jasper had meant that she was ready to go back to the house; until she saw the large hand held out to her. Eyes widening some in surprise shifting slightly, before reaching out and sliding her hand into the others. "I'm not that good at this stuff, heads up," Jasper quickly said, walking away from the cliff side some. Shadows from the moonlight that highlighted their features, showed the obvious difference in build between the two.

"It's okay, just stay relaxed. You can follow my lead," Pearl told her with a small smile. They started with a slow simple back and forth movement.

It was strange, foreign for the warrior's body to be moving so slow, so carefully. Though, she was trying to stay relaxed. Her eyes watched Pearl as she was lead. "This is very weird," Jasper admitted with an uneasy grin.

"I don't think I could even imagine that. I love dancing, it's freeing."

The two continued with the slow steps, comparable to an awkward high school dance. Again, the passing of time was lost to Jasper. Until the feel of wetness at her feet, drew her attention from Pearl, looking down she saw that the ocean's waves were splashing against her ankles. She felt a sudden jolt in her stomach. "Pearl, we ne-"she started looking up. Not Pearl. Two empty sockets, black holes, staring through her, but at the same time at her, looking like the water gem that she had fused with once. At the same time, it wasn't her either. Her breathing coming rapidly as she takes in the being before her. Sharp twisted features, mixed with smooth. White and blue, smashed and splatted together into a horrifying creature.

"What is happening?!" Jasper exclaimed jerking back from the thing that stood in front of her. Wide eyes watching as the lips of the other pulled into a wicked smile. Silent all the while as it raised an arm towards her; water snaking across the sand at the muscled legs. "What are you?!" She demanded jumping back, bringing her fists up.

Slowly opening her mouth, the disgusting thing, whatever it was, and she saw teeth. So many teeth, white and pointed. A thin clawed finger, motioning to the gem; an unnatural shriek, reverberating within it's throat. Like some undersea beast.

What was this gripping onto her mind? Was this, fear? Turning she sprinted along the beach's shore. As she could push her legs to go she ran; trying to put distance between her and the water wielding thing. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she felt water shackles bind to her wrists. Head twisting sharply, eyes glaring at the thing behind her "Let me go, you sick freak!"

After a moment of silence, the thing that had a hold on the panicked gem chuckled. A dry and raspy sound "You should never have left," it said, yanking on the chains, beginning to pull Jasper back towards the rising water. "You can't fuse without causing a monster. They'll never fully trust you," it spoke in a calm tone, as if speaking fact.

As Jasper was pulled under the water, she struggled against the chains. Muscles tensing and arms thrashing as she tried to pull herself free. A sensation of drowning, all too familiar filled her body. Mouth opening in a silent call for help.

Again, another nightmare, sitting up from the sand; she'd wipe what she could away from her cheek. Her body felt cold, as if she had been submerged in water in reality. Slow deep breaths were brought in and out of her, as she worked to calm her panic. "Hell," she muttered to herself, eyes weary as she ran her hand through her hair. A moment of pause, if she was supporting the weight of her body with one hand and the other was in her hair; where was Pearl's gem? Looking around her swiftly running her gaze over the beach around her.

"Oh man… Where is she? Garnet is going to kill me," she muttered before easing up onto her hands and knees to search better. As she shifted her body, something moved in her hair, towards the bottom. Glancing to it, a glint of white caught her eyes. Hands moving to take hold of it before it could roll out. There was the pearl; Jasper felt a held breath leave her. She must've been really moving in her sleep to end up with the gem in her hair.

"Pearl, come back soon. I don't know how much longer I can deal with these nightmares," Jasper said watching the gem in her hand, a hard frown on her lips. A quiet sound followed afterwards, almost as if it wasn't there

 _'Please.'_


	6. An Uneasy Night

_This took a while to figure out on what direction to take it. Talked it out with a friend of mine. I hope this chapter is satisfying, it is the longest chapter that I have written._

 _I can take a few routes after this chapter. I can call it complete and leave it. Complete status and start on a sequel. Continue the story with more chapters, which isn't guaranteed to work out well._

* * *

It wasn't an easy choice, but Jasper needed to talk to someone about these nightmares. She doubted that Amethyst had them, and she didn't know if Garnet even slept. What was apparent was that with her mental exhaustion she needed to find a way to ease these terrors. The last time she hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep. So she went to someone that she didn't think that she would've ever thought about. Connie, she felt that this human had a better grasp on dreams than Steven. He had a habit of droning on about his own weird dreams, which only made her eyes heavy.

"Jasper, I don't really know how to help. Dreams are a little hard to control to be honest," the girl said as she sat on the couch holding one of her books. It was strange to be approached by the gem like this. Steven had offered to run out and get fry bits from Citywalk Fries to let the two talk, he doubted Jasper needed him around.

"Well, I doubt Amethyst has any experience with dreams like what I've had. And you're the only one I can think of that might know something," Jasper stated watching the human shift some.

There was a slight hum of thought that left Connie as she tried to think of what she could offer. A hand brought up to her chin; leaving the orange gem to lightly tap her fingers on her leg, trying to be calm. She needed something, anything to ease her mind.

"I remember reading somewhere that when you're not sure of whether or not you're asleep… You count your fingers. If you don't have ten then you realize that it's a dream," Connie said slowly as she thought on it. "I'm not too sure about what to do before you fall asleep. Mom's always told me to try and think of my thoughts as toys and that they should be put away so that there isn't a mess," she said a little unsureness in her voice. Giving a small shrug "It sometimes helps, if I've got a lot on my mind."

Jasper stayed silent for a moment as she reflected upon what Connie had told her. Her own hand coming to cup at her chin, rubbing it in thought. "That sounds simpler than I would expect," she mused with a soft grunt of frustration.

"I can't guarantee any results though. It's just what I've read and experienced," Connie said quickly. Not wanting to give the idea that these were absolute solutions. The girl's hands moving to wave quickly in a dismissing manner so that she couldn't be blamed if they didn't work.

Jasper just gave a nod "I know," she stated in a calm manner. Standing up and straightening her back, she started to leave the house. If none of these worked, she might have to give up and go to Garnet, as much as she disliked the idea.

"Oh! There's something else that might help," Connie stated suddenly as it hit her, before a slight blush came to her face "But, you might think it's kind of childish," she added not sure if she should mention it.

"That so? Might as well tell me," Jasper replied with a shrug. She was almost willing to try anything. She did not care for that last nightmare she had. It was unsettling.

"Well, sometimes when I get sca- uhm, when I have had nightmares nights in a row. I pull out a stuffed animal that I've had since I was little," Connie explained choosing her words carefully. She knew that Jasper still didn't like to be associated with being scared or weak.

"And what does that accomplish?" Jasper asked not making a connection between a childhood possession and what it would do.

At this Connie tried to figure out how to explain it. "It's something that brings comfort. It makes me feel safe. It's just something that I always believed in."

"So, something like a security net?" came the muscled gem's question with a tilt of her head. A nod of confirmation from the other received. She was silent before glancing back to Connie "Thank you for trying to help me," Jasper finished in a sincere voice before walking out of the door.

She followed the stairs down, looking down to the Pearl in her hand, reflecting on this advice that she got from Connie. On the right side of the house, the side that had all of the hands broken from the temple's arms; there was a perfectly hidden back cave. Not large, but just the right size for the gem to comfortably stretch out. She found it earlier, it was somewhere of her own. Since she didn't have a room in the temple; and to be honest, the beach house's interior was mostly the living room and Steven's room. Not what she would call private.

This privacy made her feel somewhat secure, in the fact that no one would bother her here. That she was alone with her thoughts. Leaning back against one of the boulders she took in slow breaths, going through her concerns one by one. It was worth trying these humans' ways in dealing with nightmares. First small things that she felt made no sense to worry over. Then on to things that were a bit trickier to deal with. Some of the included worries; whether she would ever be fully accepted as a crystal gem, would she ever be able to be near the ocean without getting shudders up her spine, what would happen if she never got over these sleep terrors? Questions she slowly discussed with herself in her mind.

As she put away these fears of hers, she felt calmer than before. It was odd, but she wasn't going to complain yet. Counting her breaths in and out as she stayed still, the urge to fall asleep was easing into her mind. Body relaxing as she slipped into sleep once more, though her fingers wrapped more around the Pearl in her palm without thinking.

Eyes peeking open, there was just darkness around her at first. Well, at least so far it wasn't terrible. Somewhat worrying; yes, but not alarming, looking around herself to see if she could spot something, anything. "Where am I?" she asked quietly to no one in particular. Walking along the non-existent path in front of her.

It seemed like an hour or more had passed before a light caught her eye, facing it, she felt her brows furrow some, before cautiously approaching it. Attempts to identify what was the source or what it was supposed to be illuminating weren't very successful. Though when she at the outer edge of the light, she saw that it was the oval gem. A soft glow coming from it at first, steadily gaining brightness made her squint her eyes.

Eventually the intensity was too much and an arm was brought up to cover her face from it. After she thought the blinding light had faded she shifted her arm and peered out. The light had gone, in its place she was standing on the beach, but something was different. What was it? Glancing around, she noticed that there was a fence about twenty feet away. Amethyst was on it, talking to a human with long hair. Who was that?

Watching from where she was, it took some time, but when she saw the purple gem morph from her owl, that was when she realized this wasn't in the present. The past, was this, could it be? Scenes from Pearl's memories?

It was strange, to be seeing these moments. It felt like she was invading something personal, but she wouldn't know how to stop, so she continued to watch. The jealousy that was very obvious in Pearl's voice and actions towards Greg.

The scene changed, in the cavern that had yet to have the beach house built. "I can't believe this! That she'd do this. She knows what is going to happen, why?" Pearl whispered sitting on one of the rocks. Knees pulled up to her chest, there were semidry marks of where tears had fallen. "I was supposed to protect you… but you ignored my warnings," she whimpered to herself.

This felt so very inappropriate; Jasper looked away to the side of the area. Though she wasn't there for much longer, yet again the surroundings shifted. It wasn't what she expected. Now she was watching some of Pearl's recent struggles. The battle with Sugilite, almost killing her and Steven in a makeshift rocket. There was one that surprised her, the glare that she had given Steven when she had fled with the scabbard of Rose's. She never thought that the gem could have such a hard and sharp expression.

There were only one or two others that she saw before the area darkened around her being once more. "Again?" she asked in an aggravated tone. A rough sigh left her lips before beginning to stride once more. Surely whatever happened, would happen again if she repeated her actions.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" It wasn't Pearl's voice, this was Garnet's. Following it she found herself in a familiar place, the battlefield. Why she was here, she had no clue. So she stepped closer to find out.

"Garnet's right Rose, we should just leave her. There's no reason we should help her," Pearl stated in a rushed whisper. The spear was clutched tightly in her hands as she looked around nervously "Plus, it could be a trap."

"I'm sure that if it was trap, we would've already been attacked," Rose replied in a calm voice, kneeling down to the ground. What was going on? Jasper approached slowly, stepping closer to the group, a cold sensation developing within her stomach.

On the ground, before the Crystal Gems, was a withdrawn gem. A large crack ran diagonally across the orange gem, the warrior's eyes widened in shock. What? No. "I can't be that gem… no way," she muttered bringing a hand up to her head, head starting to ache with confusion.

"She tried to kill all of us, even you Rose," Garnet said frowning as she watched their leader carefully pick up the damaged gem.

"Don't you think that there's been enough loss today?" Rose asked the sadness in her voice unable to be missed. Both sides of the war had lost valuable members; Rose was a bleeding heart, as the phrase went. She cradled the cracked gem in her palm carefully "I'd rather try to save anyone who wasn't destroyed, even if we have to bubble her afterwards."

Jasper watched as the pink haired gem had tears form in her eyes. She had heard of the healing tears of Rose Quartz. Her breath held without realizing, her eyes following the tears that fell upon the gem. As the tears ran over the cracks, the damage began to heal slowly. She had no idea on how to feel about this entire thing. Her stomach twisting at the conflicting emotions inside her, suddenly she felt as if she was falling.

She didn't get to see what happened after the cracks finished repairing. Darkness was swallowing her whole. She tried to find a light to guide her to stop falling. Hands reaching out above her, fingers searching for something to grab.

"Jasper. Jasper!" The gem heard her name and tried to figure out who it was. "Wake up, come on, wake up!" the urgency in the voice made her frown in worry. "Please wake up." As the voice continued, Jasper could feel a hand touching her shoulder gently shaking her form.

Slowly the large gem began to open her eyes, golden irises focusing on who was saying her name. Her vision was blurred and clouded at first. So it took a minute, scowling at first at not seeing straight. Clenching her hands some, that's when she noticed, that there was something missing. Sitting straight up, blinking multiple times thinking that she had lost the pearl again. "Pearl?" she said to herself.

"Jasper calm down, please. I'm fine," was what she heard in reply. She didn't believe it until long fingers, which could only belong to Pearl touched her arm.

Finally her vision cleared, with the light of the moon in the sky she could see that it was Pearl, Jasper's eyes showing confusion in what was happening. Glancing around her, they were in the small cavern that she had fallen asleep in. "Pearl, what?" she managed to ask.

"I reformed while you were asleep. And, you were…" Pearl hesitated before continuing "You were crying in your sleep, and sounded distressed. So I woke you." The gem explained, carefully bringing her hands back to her lap interlacing them. "Are you alright?"

The news that she had been crying, Jasper brought her arm and rubbed viciously against her eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," she stated quickly not looking directly at the other's face. She had felt like a fool for being so vulnerable.

A disappointed look came to Pearl's face. Thinking some while looking down "Jasper, I haven't been very welcoming to you. But, I don't think crying is something that is weak." There was only a small grunt of a response from the warrior.

The pale gem gave a soft sigh of resignation for the time being "I won't push you to tell me," she added. Staying in her signature partially squatting position, watching the larger with worry.

"It's good you're back Pearl, you took your sweet time in coming back," Jasper said, avoiding the conversation about her sleeping and crying.

"Did I?" Pearl asked curiously tilting her head. "I'll have to thank Ste-," she paused before thinking. "Jasper, did you watch over my gem… This whole time?" Why else would she be here, if Jasper wasn't the one who had taken care of her while she was out of commission.

"Someone had to watch over you. Steven needed to do his training with Connie."

There was stretch of silence between the two gems as they sat in the cave.


End file.
